Sol de Luna
by Kazuyo Jimenez
Summary: Alie y Alec se enamoran perdidamente uno del otro. Todo pinta bien hasta que Alie ve un futuro que no va bien para los dos. Cuando la vida es todo lo que puedes dar a cambio por alguien a que amas... RESUBIDA,VAMOS ENTRA NO PIERDES NADA
1. Prefacio

**Como es obvio, los personajes no me pertenecen a excepcion de Alie y alguno que otro personaje. Los demas son propiedad de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia en su mayoria es mia. Pero los recuerdos que hayan pasado "Antes de Sol de Luna" son de la Saga Crepusculo.**

* * *

**Prefacio***

Ninguna de las dos nos hubiéramos imaginado que el riesgo de nuestro deseo, fuera tan grande, ni siquiera cuando Alie y yo juramos protegerlo; no me fije en el riesgo en el que ella se ponía al ser una carnada para ellos, y yo tuviera una vida feliz con nuestra familia a costa de su infelicidad?! Acaso eso era justo?.

Ya no había tiempo para cambiar ese futuro, yo solo pedía que ella volviera y se quedara conmigo, a pesar de cuan diferente éramos las dos yo la quería, al igual que ella yo también daría la vida a cambio de la suya. Incluso nuestro padre no descubrió el secreto, a pesar de tal habilidad de leernos el pensamiento. El tiempo paso eh incluso para nosotros que el tiempo no es nada… por primera vez en años la eternidad era larga y desesperante. Me lastimaba que Alie se llamaba a si misma "estorbo", por que según ella se interpuso en nuestro camino y lo cambio todo.

"Con un demonio" pensé, ella vivía ahora con los enemigos, Alec siempre deprimido porque no puede estar a su lado, mis padres y los demás pensaban siempre en las ultimas palabras que ella les dedicó: "Ahora soy tan feliz como nunca lo fui... Y si no respetan mi decisión NO VUELVAN, HAGAN COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO". Este último mensaje dolió en el alma de todos aquellos que la querían ver de nuevo; aunque no eh comprendido porque le dolía más el mensaje a mi padre. Al menos a el le dijo parte del secreto, tenia mas mentira que verdad, pero solo así mi padre la dejo quedarse con ellos.

Aunque yo sabía la triste verdad, que mi hermana se había ido con ellos para que no mataran a toda la familia incluyendo a los preciosos juguetes de Aro y a cambio de ello, Mi hermana se quedaría con el para siempre. Cuando el reloj marco las 12 sentí un gran agujero en mi pecho al escuchar el grito de mi tía, me recordó aquella vez que ella vio a los padres de Alie morir.

-Nooo!- _dijo horrorizada, en ese instante los ahora 10 miembros restantes de mi nueva familia llevaron sus ojos hacia mi pequeña tía. _

Pero no fue aquel "no" el que nos dejo estupefactos si no la frase que hizo que el agujero me llevara a sentir un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, era como si siguiera latiendo mi corazón, pero solo hacia eso… un pequeño crack sentí al escuchar:

-Es ella… Se ah ido…- _sus ojos se veían cristalinos a causa de su visión, no pudo sacar una lagrima, porque era imposible. no fue necesario que nos dijera la visión porque al instante comprendimos su significado._

Aquel no podía ser su final… Era injusto, pero como alguna vez lo vi con mis propios ojos… ¿Quién dijo que lo fuera? Solo había una manera de comprobarlo, y esta era ir a ver con nuestros propios ojos que ocurrió.

* * *

Esta historia eh de decir que tiene sus Años por asi decirlo, la verdad no lo recuerdo con presicion pero se que fue despues de que lei amanecer

asi que fue en diciembre del 2008 y vaya que ah pasado el tiempo. La resubi porque Fanfiction mando un correo donde supuestamente no cumplia con

las reglas y eso asi que la edite de nuevo, pero sigue siendo mi Sol de Luna :D, espero los que siempre la leen la sigan y los que no la han leido tambien

no la abandono porque eh de decir que las ideas estan en mi cabeza exigiendome salir jaja, tengna un buen inicio de Semana. Feliz dia de la primavera

Kazuyo Jimenez


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**: "Los finales felices existen?!"

**Renesmee POV**

_10 de Septiembre del 2007_

Por fin… mi primer cumpleaños. Ya hace más de medio año que no sabemos nada de los Vulturis, que alivio en verdad. Espero tener un cumpleaños normal… '_JA'_ Como si se pudiera, yo semivampira y con un año de edad; pero año que no aparento, ahora me veré como de unos 6 años según mi abuelito Carlisle.

Wow todo esto de las celebraciones no era nada nuevo para mi porque cada logro que hacia yo, era aplaudido o mas bien ovacionado por Jake o por mi madre y los demás. Aunque quiero mucho a Jake a veces no se me hace tan divertido jugar con el. Papá piensa que en unos años seré adulta y que tal vez necesite entrar a una escuela, para no levantar sospechas.

Y por lo mismo hemos tenido que vivir en Denali, ya que seria raro que un humano vea mi crecimiento avanzado, dicen que en unos 16 años podría ser presentada como la hija de mis padres, para que no sea sospechoso, los únicos humanos que veo con mas frecuencia son Sue la mamá de Leah y Seth, a Billy, a mi abuelito Charlie y claro a la manada de Jake y Sam.

Pero todo era ya muy aburrido, en 16 años no podría salir a un lugar normal ni hacer amigos,tuve que despertarme a otro nuevo día.

-Hola, bueno días Nessie – _dijo mi madre acariciándome el rostro._

-Hola mama – _en mi voz denotaba un poco de tristeza. _

-Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña – _dijo mi padre abrazándome._

_-_ Gracias Papi! – _me abalance a abrazarlo_.

-Ven Bella dejemos que la niña se cambie, no tardes mucho Nessie.

-Esta bien, nos vemos abajo Nessie- _no se fue sin antes darme un beso en mi cabeza, mi adorable madre._

-Hmpf – _fue lo único que pude decir_

Lo divertido era que papa no podía leerme el pensamiento, porque mamá había perfeccionado su habilidad y había colocado un escudo a cada uno de la familia, claro este solo duraba mientras estuviéramos cerca de ella.

Me vestí con un pequeño atuendo que claro estaba, la tía Alice lo había comprado para la ocasión. Hoy no iba a estar ni Charlie ni ninguno de los lobos, con excepción de Jake; porque el clima en Forks no era de lo mas agradable para emprender un viaje.

Baje las escaleras de la casa y pregunte:

-Como me veo?!

-Muy hermosa Nessie como siempre- _contesto mi Abuelo Carlisle_

_-_Gracias – _lo dije sonrojada _

-Te ves bien enana jajá claro para una enana como tú eso esta bien- _el Tío Emmett dijo entre carcajadas, tan bromista como siempre._

El era uno de los miembros de la familia que no parecía cambiar con nadie, siempre con sus bromas y admitiré que el era mi fuente de diversión.

-Que piensas tu abue Esme- _dije con un hilo de voz._

-Muy bonita Nessie, te queda muy bien ese vestido- _Mi abue la más linda de la familia, yo pienso que ella sufrió injustamente al perder ese bebé, pero fue recompensada con esta Familia._

_-D_onde esta Mamá, Papá y mi Tía Rose y Alice? _– pregunte, que era todo esto?._

De repente algo movió mi cabello a si el Tío Jasper.

-Tranquila Nessie es una sorpresa – dijo _un poco bajo para su tono de voz normal- _Pero ven vamos al Claro, hay te tenemos una sorpresa

Y entonces a una velocidad muy poco humana en escasos segundos ya estábamos en el claro. La que rompió el silencio fue la tía Tanya.

-A ver a ver hablen de una ves que no ven que la niña no sabe que pasa?! - _dijo en tono bromista._

Entonces salió la tía Alice con una mesa llena de platos y un pastel

-Ves Rosalie te dije que no nos preocupáramos ella no sospechaba nada - _dijo entre risas_

-Vaya, vaya nunca dudare de ti Alice, hay ese tonto de Edward por poco y le dice todo.

-Venga dejen de monopolizar a la cumpleañera y dejen que sople las velas de el pastel- _dijo el tío Eleazar_

De repente no comprendí el significado de aquellas palabras

-Soplar el pastel? Que no se va a caer de la mesa si hago eso, que cosa mas rara- _dije en tono de frustración._

-Jajaja no Nessie mira yo prenderé unas velas y las pondré en el pastel, tu tienes que penar en un deseo y pedirlo para que se cumpla, soplas las velas y listo- _dijo Jake entre risas._

-Esta bien lo haré aunque pienso que es una tontería- _dije un poco enojada._

Jake prendió la vela del pastel y me concentre en esa cosa del deseo… Quemas podría desear, cosas materiales, que tontería con decirle a la tía Alice o la tía Rose o algún otro de la familia lo tendría en menos de lo que tardaría en saber que pedir; Pero a mi mente vino una idea… alguien con quien jugar… a quien contarle mis travesuras…

_Yo deseo una hermana! – dije en mi pensamiento, sabia que era secreto por el escudo que tenía._

Pero todo ocurrió muy rápido después de eso solo escuche el grito de la tía Alice

-NOOO!!-_ grito horrorizada y en segundos no vi ni a mi padre ni a mi Tío Emmett_

**Edward POV**

Cuando mi pequeña hija soplo las velas, llego a mi el pensamiento de una visión de Alice. Era una pareja en su carro con su hija, de repente chocando. No se si fue el impulso de salvar vidas que tenia, o la cara de esa pequeña niña asustada. Corrí hasta ese lugar junto con Emmett por instinto lo jale y el me siguió. Llegamos tarde, demasiado diría yo.

El carro estaba destrozado, igual las dos personas de enfrente no se veía indicio de que siguieran vivas, una mujer y un hombre, se veía una familia pero cuando vimos en el lado de atrás estaba vació, la niña de la visión no estaba. Alice se había equivocado? De repente se escucho un grito ahogado de la mujer.

-Sálvela!!! –_decía la mujer entre sus gritos._

Salvar? a quien? si no había nadie ya, y entonces se oyó un latido de un corazón pequeño pero tranquilo. Sabía que no eran los corazones de esas dos personas pues ya no se oía nada ni un grito sordo. Entonces la vi... Una pequeña niña al lado del riachuelo, ella no podía tener mas de 1 año. Era pequeñita, con el cabello negro un poco rizado; como el de bella y sus ojos eran color miel, tenía una cierta similitud con Nessie, si! ella era la niña de la visión de mi hermana. Sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas a sí que me acerque y le dije:

-Que haces aquí pequeña- _ella volteo a pesar de que estaba mirando la luna._

-Espedo a mi mami- _dijo sin mirarme._

-Ella te dijo que te quedaras aquí?- _pregunte con voz un tanto nerviosa, no sabía que decirle._

-Si eda me dijo que me quedada aque, podque eda do mejod.Eda me dijod que me cuidada y espedada a que adquien vinieda po mi.

-Para quien es la carta pequeña?- _dije sin tantear, tal vez estaba asustada.._

-Edia dijo que pada quien se quedada conmigo, que da vodveia a ved en el dielo, pedo no da veo.

-ahh – _fue lo único que pude decir, me hubiera gustado que esta pequeña no terminara huérfana_.

-tu dabed dodne eta mi mama, me poeded devar con eia.

-Tu mamá, no volverá nunca; lo siento- _dije con un tono melancólico_

-podqe –_y le salieron lagrimas de los ojos.- edque me pote mal y ya no me quede? Polque sam no ta tamien?_

-No, ella siempre te va a querer. Ella ahora esta en el cielo y tu no puedes ir hay todavía, porque eres muy pequeña- _contesto Emmett antes de que yo lo hiciera.-_

-Y io me quedade soda?, ya no tendo mami ni papid, quedo id ad ciedo, sam a no me acompaña tampodo.

-No tu puedes venir con nosotros, no es así Emmett?- _vaya lio no quería dejar a la niña sola, pero lo mas seguro no era llevarla a una casa de vampiros._

-Si así es, ven con nosotros. Hay un pastel, sabes… hoy cumple años mi sobrina Nessie- _dijo divertido._

-ham pedo anted ten –_se dirigió hacia mi y me dio un pedazo de papel._

-Gracias- _lo tome y leí. La caligrafía era buena pero se veía que la escribió mucho antes de chocar, tal ves y sabia que le deparaba._

_Por favor cuiden de ella como si fuera su propia hija, no le digan como morí o al menos no como pase mis últimos momentos, denle el amor que necesite y no la abandonen. Denle un nombre y un hogar. Lamento no podérselo dar. _

_Gracias…._

_Caroline B._

-Ven vamos peque- _dijo Emmett tomando a la niña en brazos rumbo a la casa_

Corrimos de regreso a casa. La niña no se asusto mas bien parecía divertida con las cosquillas de Emmett.

**Bella POV**

Después de aquella visión de Alice; mi marido regreso con Emmett a escasos minutos de lo ocurrido, pero traían a una pequeña en brazos.

No pregunte solo vi a Edward que me sonrió, estaba triste... sus ojos lo delataron; vi a la niña y le dije:

-Como te llamas nena?- _le dije, su rostro era hermosos, parecía una muñequita. Su cara me recordaba a alguien pero no pude recordarlo._

-No me aquedo pedo am Sam sade mi nome – _dijo _

Nessie corrió a su lado y le dijo a su padre:

-Se cumplen! Los deseos si se cumplen –_dijo muy eufórica- _Gracias Papi!

-Por que dices eso Nessie? – pregunto Alice

-Yo pedí una hermana y papa me la ah traído no es así papa?

-Si, Así es. –_contesto Edward con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos._

Tome a la pequeña niña en brazos y la abracé y di un poco de cosquillas.

-Así que tu serás mi hija? –dije con una sonrisa

- se?- _contesto_

-Bueno a ver que nombre tendrás?- _dije en tono serio_

Me imagina hacer un pequeño tributo a Alice y Rose y a Edward

-Ya se te llamaras Alie como Alice y Rosalie Juntos!!! Te gusta?

-ta bonido –_dijo ella feliz y me abrazo._

-Un momento, yo le quiero poner un nombre- _dijo mi esposo_

-A si entonces dime a ver si la pequeña lo aprueba- _la mire y ella sonrió_

-Anabella ese será su nombre como mi segundo nombre que es Anthony combinado con Isabella- _era hermoso Alie Anabella…_

-No me den todo el crédito, también a Esme porque fue su idea principal- _dijo abrazando a Esme y esta le dio un codazo juguetón._

-Te gusta? –_pregunte de nuevo a la pequeña._

-sii me guta- _ella me abrazo y a los pocos minutos se durmió en mis brazos, era cálida, y olía demasiado bien, no como algo que su sangre cante para mi, era como el olor de Nessie._

Edward y yo las llevamos al cuarto de Nessie, donde ahora seria el cuarto de las dos, la verdad no me importaba que pasara. Esas pequeñas habían cambiado mi vida, aunque Alie no era mi hija en realidad, me sentía llena de felicidad teniéndola a mi lado.

-Perdóname Bella yo no creas que soy egoísta y que las pongo en peligro, pero esa niña esta sola… no tiene a nadie, juro que revise las pertenencias de sus padres pero no había nada.

-Shh calla- _le dije-_ esta bien, todos estaremos bien. Ella será una hija mas, a quien querremos igual que a Nessie de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- _me sonrió_

El me contó lo ocurrido con Alie, el dolor de ver a su verdadera madre morir, después fuimos con los demás a discutir el tema. Alice dijo que en sus visiones ya veía a la niña con nosotros, teniendo una vida normal y feliz, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se quedara.

Todos quedaron encantados con ella, incluso los Denali, ella iba a ser mi hija, de hecho Jasper iría con J. Jenks por su nueva acta de nacimiento y todo lo demás. El futuro se veía bien con una nueva integrante.

Con los días nos fijamos que Nessie era nuestra luz para vivir, pero Alie tenía algo mas, algo que cambio a Nessie, que la hacía aun más feliz, Ella era el Sol de Luna. Pero la única cosa que nos parecía raro es que los primeros meses al lado de Alie ella nombraba a "Sam", nunca llegamos a saber quien era esa tal "Sam"; y tampoco supimos el paradero de la verdadera familia de Alie. Las pertenencias de los padres no daban datos de que tuvieran un familiar; me sentí mal por ella, pero ella siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos y eso nos hacia inmensamente felices.

No había inmortalidad más dichosa que la mía, sabia que todo seria fantástico…


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**: "Comenzando de nuevo"

**Alie Pov**

Ya han pasado casi 15 años desde que llegue a esta casa, mi hogar, mi familia, la realidad es que vagamente recuerdo a mis otros padres y a veces eso me recuerda… que en realidad esta familia _no me pertenece_. Sigo viviendo con los Cullen y los Denali; Renesmee y yo cumplimos 16 hoy y la verdad es que no es algo que me emocione, papá ah mencionado el movernos de casa; ya que ahora Nessie y yo podemos salir a conocer el mundo humano, ahora Nessie podría pasar por tener 16 y como yo los eh cumplido… que mejor que regresar a Forks _._

-Vamos, vamos!!! –_gritó mi hermana Nessie._

-Aghh –_ lo dije un poco enojada, dios porque me tenía que levantar de esa forma!__,__ ya sabía que hoy era nuestro cumpleaños, pero claro ella quería que cada minuto fuera celebrado._

- Arriba Alie que hoy es nuestro cumpleaños! No estas emocionada, al fin conoceremos mas humanos!!! Iremos a fiestas de preparatoria! Y conoceremos "chicos"- _a eso se debía la euforia, mi hermana hablaba de cuan aburrida estaba de solo ver vampiros y licántropos, hay mientras tanto yo era feliz así, no me sentía aburrida para nada. En cuanto al tema de los chicos… esto iba a ser divertido para todos, menos para papá__._

- Si, si yuhu yuhu Nessie – _lo dije irónicamente, es eso me parecía a mamá, las celebraciones de cumpleaños no eran lo mío._

Me levante de la cama, y me vestí, bueno mas bien Nessie me vistió, ella escogía todo lo que me ponía, aunque me molestaba era mejor que hacerlo yo, al parecer la tía Alice decía que herede algo mas que el humor de mamá… "su mal gusto de vestir".

-Lista!!! Te ves perfecta Alie igual que yo, vamos abajo rápido!! Todos nos esperan!!! – _Mi cabello estaba atado con una pinza, y llevaba un vestido azul marino, y un suéter gris. Era lo mejor que yo me podía ver, al lado de vampiros que mas podía pedir._

-Si, si dios no quiera que se mueran de esperar jajaja- _también soy bromista, lo adquirí del tío Emmett._

-JAJAJA ven les dije esa niña nunca dejara de ser bromista- _se oyó abajo, obviamente era mi tío, denle el merito a el por el chiste._

Baje y vi a toda mi familia reunida: Mis padres tomados de la mano; siempre que los miraba pensaba que algún día yo tal ves conocería a alguien con quien estar así. Mis Abuelos, el Tío Jasper, El Tío Emmett hay que grande estaba, estos días tenía que ponerme a entrenar para crecer un poco mas. Esperen un momento… _Y LOS DEMAS?_

-Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie! – _Jake se abalanzo sobre de ella, les diré mi hermana hace unos meses había cambiado el trato por Jacob, ya no era tan eufórica en sus visitas, y solo sonreía pero no le llegaba la alegría. Se giro para mirarme.- _A ti también Alie!

-A gracias – _se zafo de su abrazo y me tomo la mano- _Vamos Alie hay que celebrar

Porque me sentía mal si era mi cumpleaños o eso era lo que yo decía, la verdad es que me estaba entrando la melancolía de dejar Alaska, pero sabia que yo sería feliz donde toda mi familia estuviera, pero Denali había sido ya mi casa por casi 15 años. Extrañaría la casa pero no el hogar. Ese iría conmigo siempre, pero recordé que los Denali no vendrían con nosotros; entonces comenzó uno de esos momentos donde me sentía fuera del lugar… Observaba a todos como si yo no estuviera con ellos, se veian felices y regreso a mi mente el pensamiento que me remordía desde hace poco: _"Tu no perteneces a este lugar"_

- Vamos hora del pastel!! –_dijo la tía Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos._

Era un bonito pastel eh de decir, solo que rosa, ughh el pasar mi tiempo no era de tiempo completo con la Tía Alice ni con mi tía Rose. Si no con el Tío Emmett y Jasper, claro también con mi Padre y con Mamá. No nací teniendo amor por la ropa, por el maquillaje.

-Venga que ya casi se van, y los extrañaremos mucho, claro nosotros los visitaremos - _decía el Tío Garret__._

-Hora del deseo- _decía la Tía Alice _

Las dos nos inclinamos cerca del pastel. Y soplamos las velas. Nada ocurrió solo aplausos y yo siendo cargada por el tío Emmett. Saben toda mi familia piensa que hay algo extraño en mi, pues no siento que su piel me parezca un hielo, eso es raro, la teoría de mamá es que mi piel se a acostumbrado al tacto de la de ellos.

Después nos despedimos de los Denali, parecía que la Tía Tanya quería llorar, se despedían una y otra vez. Todos los Cullen, incluida yo nos subimos en los coches. Mi madre se iba con Nessie y Jacob en el Ferrari; La tía Alice y el Tío Jasper en el porsche Amarillo. El tío Emmett en su Jeep, la tía Rose en su BMW, el Abuelo en su Mercedes con mi Abue Esme. Y así todos emprendimos el camino a Forks.

Lo ultimo que les dije fue un "les escribiré", "los extrañare muchísimo".

Sabía que Nessie estaba tan feliz de ver humanos que no se fijaba en mi tristeza y eso me daba un gran alivio porque, no quería enfermarla con mi melancolía. Papá fue el primero en romper el silencio dentro del carro.

-Y que te pareció la fiesta hija- _en un tono extraño, ese que utilizaba en mi cuando me hacía prometerle algo, y siempre cedía__._

_Saben… no es por presumirles pero mi padre es algo así como mi mejor amigo, la persona que me conoce mejor de toda la familia; yo siempre le cuento mis secreto y miedos. Pero en parte sentía algo extraño… Sentía en el fondo, como si algo en el fuera mío, es decir mi pariente o algo as aunque era una boba intuición._

-fue un bonito detalle como despedida- _dije triste._

- Hija necesito decirte o mas bien preguntarte algo…- _Oh no y ahora que?_

-Dime papá…

-Mira no pude saber tu deseo por el escudo de tu madre, y no miento al decir que me gustaría saberlo, pero mira si es acerca de que quieres ser un vampiro, porque si así lo quieres te pido tiempo, dame 5 años para que veas el porque debes apreciar tu vida humana… - _lo interrumpí antes de que me hiciera la larga_

- No pedí ese deseo, se que antes de desearlo están los… tu sabes quienes, y la verdad no tengo deseos de ser uno de ustedes… por ahora –

- Ah, oh perdóname hija no quise…- _lo volví a interrumpir_

- Mira si te hace feliz te prometo que si algún día decido ser una de ustedes completamente, serás la primera persona a quien se lo diga.- _y no era mentira…_

- Tu tío Emmett tiene razón, siempre haces lo que te digo, nunca me recriminas nada, soy mal padre se que es tu decisión pero no quiero terminar con tu vida de ese modo, no quiero que sufras mas de lo que lo has hecho…

- A la porra el tío Emmett, yo seré humana hasta que decida lo contrario, no me importa envejecer, no me agrada mucho la idea pero se que es lo mas "normal" que puedo hacer. Y si me vuelvo vieja… ¿cambiamos el papel de padre a hija al de madre a hijo?- _sabía que se tranquilizo pues sonrió._

- Sabes que te quiero, tal ves es porque estas educada a mi modo, siempre haces lo que yo creo correcto, siempre estaré a tu lado hija, no importa donde estés, ni siquiera si deseas algún día irte, siempre estaré para ti.

Lo abrasé y le di un beso en la mejilla, la verdad mi padre era todo para mi, si amaba a mamá y a Nessie y los demás, pero el me había salvado, estaba unida a el de una extraña forma, sabía que el no me dio la vida; pero si me la devolvió, lo menos que debía hacer era darle lo que quisiera. El nunca me iba a lastimar si no todo lo contrario y eso me tranquilizaba.

Así que en la madrugada mi papá comenzó a cantar una canción que había escrito para mi, el la llamaba "Sol de Luna", al igual que todos el decía que había llegado a la familia a iluminar a todos no solo con una luz pequeña si no algo mas fuerte.

A los pocos minutos me perdí y no supe más. Solo que viviría en una nueva casa y entraría al mundo de los verdaderos mortales. A la "preparatoria" vaya "lio", y además con una familia tan opuesta a lo normal.


	4. Capitulo 3

Recordandoles que la "Saga Crepùsculo" no me pertenece, ya que es una obra de Stephenie Meyer.

Algunos personajes incluida Alie' me pertenecen, y las historia despues de Amanecer que cree que es Sol de Luna tambien, los flashbacks son de la "Saga Crepùsculo"

**

* * *

**

_"Todos los cambios, aun los más ansiados, llevan consigo cierta melancolía." -_Anatole France-

**Capítulo 3: **"Una nueva vida?!"

**Edward Pov**

Ya casi amanecía, no habíamos dejado de manejar y no era cosa que nos cansara en absoluto; Pero seguía pensando en la conversación de hace unas horas con mi pequeña hija, me sentía mal al saber que mi hija siempre hacia lo que le pedía, la mayoría de la familia no me apoyaba en cuanto a eso, decían que Alie tenía que madurar con sus errores, pero yo no quiero que nada le pase, y es que ella me la pone tan fácil, hace todo lo que le digo. Las veces que leo sus pensamientos me es un honor, ella piensa cuanto la quiero y la protejo, no le molesta en absoluto si le pido que no haga algo, Emmett es el que probablemente se burla mas de mi, diciendo que ella es la "hija de papi"; porque claro esta, a mi hija Renesmee se le daba bien no hacerme caso y hacer lo que quiera, no se bien cuando dejo de ser como yo, antes solía escuchar música a mi lado, o Bella le leía cuentos; ahora decía que esa era una manera rara de pasar el tiempo. Pero me sentía mas preocupado por Alie; El único contacto humano que tenía era su abuelo Charlie y Sue, si se enfrentaba a los tontos adolescentes, y la hacían sentirse incomoda, por dios no, no ella tiene que ir a la escuela. Pero yo no quería, mi esposa me decía que como la íbamos enseñar a estar en el mundo, si yo siempre la estaba sobreprotegiendo, pero ella era tan menudita, me recordaba a mi esposa bella cuando la conocí. Frágil, humana y vivía en un mundo de monstruosidades. Pero al ver su rostro me reconfortaba, al menos Emmett y Jasper le enseñaron defensa personal, si ella estaba en problemas sabría defenderse. Pero a mi pensamiento llegaron los Vulturis… Si ellos descubrían que sobrepasamos la línea, la dañarían no… no eso nunca! Me lo perdonaría a mi mismo.

Gruñí y parece que eso hizo despertar mi pequeña hija

-amphf

-Buenos días Alie –_conteste a su eufórico despertar_

-Buenos días papá, eh ya vamos a llegar?- _dijo mirando hacia el bosque y me recordó a bella diciendo "todo es tan verde", "aquí no hay mucha flora"._

-Si al parecer si pero antes nos detendremos en la gasolinera de Forks –_en eso estábamos llegando a la entrada del pueblo._

No había cambiado mucho en estos 16 años, era el solitario y pacífico Forks que dejamos cuando Renesmee se salvo y tomamos la decisión de alejarnos de la civilización. Hasta me detuve a pensar que Forks era el lugar donde la tecnología no llegaba a destrozar todo

La historia que se empezó a correr es que los Cullen regresaban de Chicago, solo Carlisle y Esme con la familia de Edward Cullen. Se decía que mis hermanos se habían casado y vivían en otro lugar; Porque a Alice se le salió decir que Rosalie tenía hijos igual que ella, y solo nos vendrían a visitar de ves en cuando. Lo que me consterna mas que nada es que ahora yo tenia que ir al hospital a trabajar, Carlisle consiguió una vacante en Olympia como doctor, para no ser descubierto y así proteger a todos.

-No tienes porque salir si no quieres, espera en el auto pequeña- _dije, ojala no se diera cuenta que no quería que la gente la empezara a acosar con preguntas infantiles._

-No en realidad si quiero es que se me engarrotaron las piernas.

-Este, bien oye si quieres ve a la tienda de la gasolinera si tienes hambre.-_dije dándole mi billetera_

-Gracias papá, ya vuelvo oye por cierto deberías de usar algo que te cubra la cabeza- _me dijo bostezando y riéndose_- esas señoras no dejan de mirarte y dudo que a mama le guste.

-Gracias señorita celosita – _se ruborizo por mi comentario, no me había fijado en los pensamientos de las señoras, tal ves por estar tan concentrado pensando en el tema de los Vulturis__._

_Y vamos a cargar gasolina…_

**Alie Pov**

Me ruborice por lo que mi padre dijo, pues tal ves la idea de ver a papa con alguien que no sea mi madre me causaba un poco de enojo; Pero me adentre a esa pequeña tienda de la gasolinera... Cuando entre me sentí un poco incómoda, los presentes me miraban como si tuviera algo malo en mi. Disimuladamente me mire por si tenía algo mal con mi atuendo. Así que me dirigí al pequeño refrigerador y tome una Coca-Cola y después unas frituras; sorprendentemente un hombre como de unos 33 o mas años me miró y dijo:

-Bella?! Bella, que gusto verte!! –_dijo emocionado, pero porque me confundía con mamá__.__- _te sienta bien el color negro en tu cabello.

-Creó que ah habido un error- _dije un poco asustada, así de raros eran los humanos como yo?__._

-Volviste a Forks!!, que alegría y Edward, viniste sola? Te has divorciado a caso? – _por lo visto este señor tenía interés en mamá, porque hasta la había divorciado__._

-Cuanto es?! –_ dije a la señora que estaba en la caja._

-Mmm son 2 dólares con nueve centavos- _me dijo y le di el dinero, y rápidamente me dio el cambio_

Salí disparada hacía el coche, con un poco de miedo, pues ese señor me había visto como ve mi padre a mamá, y realmente me dieron ganas de patearlo.

-Espera, Bella espera!!! –_decía el hombre_

En ese instante mi padre me abrazo y me sentía bien, el no dejaría que me lastimara o siguiera preguntándome cosas.

-Algún problema? – _dijo mi padre con preocupación, yo solo le lance una angustiada y en mis pensamientos estaba un "ayúdame"_

- Bella!!, oh ya veo estas con tu esposo… - _Dijo el hombre con tristeza en la voz_

- Mike newton? – dijo mi padre a regañadientes, su voz no era de alegría si no de un poco de ironía

-Hola Edward, bienvenidos de nuevo. Siento haberte asustado Bella, es que me sorprendió mucho verte, lo siento de veras- _dijo el hombre apenado_- vaya… parece que los años te han rejuvenecido…

-Ella no es Bella... Mike es nuestra hija Alie- _dijo mi padre_

- oh perdón!! Debí haberte asustado.. es que te pareces mucho a tu mamá y un poco a tu padre- _me dijo en tono de disculpa_

-Lo siento Mike, es que Alie no esta acostumbrada a tratar con personas que no sean de la familia, ya sabrás es que mis dos hijas iban en un pequeño internado en New Hampshire- _en New Hampshire claro, eso creían todos o eso les haríamos creer.- _Y apenas han vuelto a la vida normal.

-Una disculpa pequeña – _volvió a repetir_

-No esta bien, es solo eso, si me disculpan me meteré al auto papá- _y me rápidamente me subí al coche._

No escuche la conversación de mi padre con ese señor, aunque fue muy corta a los pocos minutos el se metió al carro y lo encendió.

- que te dijo ese señor…- _dije sin vacilar_

-solo saludaba, oye que le pasa, sabías que pensó que eras igual a tu madre, que me había dejado jajá, que pensamientos tiene y el esta casado- _dijo riendo en sus palabras._

-Me asustó, que hombre tan raro- _y me fije que estábamos en un camino no transitado_

_-_Llegamos Alie este será nuestro hogar- _de hecho dijo hogar demasiado eufórico._

-Que bonito- _y la verdad si era así, era una casa grande y con ventanas para apreciar el paisaje que bonito lugar!!_

-Me alegra que te guste, tu abue Esme la remodelo, ahora hay un piso mas, es para ti y Nessie…

-Enserio? Wow muchas gracias abue Esme – _ya estaba acostumbrada a hablar a largas distancias con mi familia _

En ese momento mi hermana se bajo del carro de mamá, con una cara…, parecía que a ella no le agrado el trayecto a la nueva casa.

**Renesmee Pov**

Jacob se había estacionado en la cochera. Que viajecito la verdad, el estaba a mi lado todo el camino y mamá manejando. Por que no se me ocurrió irme con Alie. Estos últimos meses, de alguna manera me sentía aburrida de estar con Jacob, no se que me pase, se que me quiere a su manera, pero ya había pasado mi etapa de "Necesito de tiempo completo a Jacob". Y la verdad si recordaba bien el imprimado era el y no yo.

Me baje del carro y vi la casa, era la misma pero con un piso mas. Espero que al menos tenga ropa nueva y habitación moderna también.

-Alie!!! – _corrí a abrazar a mi hermana, con un poco de sobreactuación__._

El estar con Alie no me aburría nunca, y eso que ya llevábamos 16 años juntas, Se que ella no se aburre de mi, pero si le molesta que la trate como mi muñeca. Lo malo es que no puedo interponerme en que le haga demasiado caso a papá en todo, a todo dice si, hay que no le gustaría hacer lo que ella quisiera?.

-Si Renesmee ¿! Deseas algo? – _decía como quien quiere decir, "me estas ahogando"__._

-Si vamos a nuestro cuarto rápido ya quiero verlo, oye hoy será noche solo tu yo!!!- _esa era una indirecta porque en realidad debí decir "Jacob no estas invitado vete con la manada"_

-Este... pues si, si eso es lo que quieres- _ella ya se sabía ese cuento._

Así que nos tomamos de la mano mientras entramos a la casa, vimos cada parte de la casa; hasta que llegamos a nuestro cuarto.

-Que bonito quedo- _decíamos las dos al mismo tiempo._

El cuarto no era de color blanco, este tenía tonos morados. Nuestro color favorito bueno mas el de Alie, porque yo amaba el rosa!!. Identificamos las camas por los colores. Había un columpio afuera, aunque estaba muy difícil de subir a el, y teníamos un balcón! hay parecíamos princesas en una torre. Aunque solo de nombre pues aquí no habían príncipes.

La vida no podría darnos mas, Alie y yo juntas, me encantaba la idea de conocer personas, y ser normales. Espero todo este bien siempre.

**Edward Pov**

La más emocionada al estar en la casa era Renesmee, en todo el día no decía otra cosa que no fuera el conocer gente nueva. Mi esposa y mis hermanas, estaban acomodando todo lo que fuera ropa o los utensilios. Mis hermanos y yo reacomodando algunas cosas como electrodomésticos. Fui el único al parecer que se fijo que faltaba un integrante de la familia. Y ahí estaba mi pequeña hija sentada con sus rodillas juntas abrasadas, viendo el pequeño riachuelo.

-Cansada… - _dije_

-Mas bien un poco abrumada, es que Nessie nunca se cansa, yo tengo sueño y ella todavía quiere ver una película… -_se volteo a sonreírme.- _Enserió, díganle a mama que tomo mucha sangre de diabeticos durante el embarazo.

-Tu tienes la culpa por seguirle el juego, para que Jacob se fuera- m_e rei al recordar como Jacob se había enojado por el acontecimiento._

-Es que, ella debería decirle que ya no quiere tenerlo siempre a su lado, en lugar de que yo este tapándola. Y es que me molesta que Jacob me eche esas miradas asesinas.

-Bueno no son asesinas, pero si le molesta que ella te prefiera- _dije medio inconsciente de lo que dije_

-Pero bueno.. Cambiando de tema – _hay no cual tema de que por que, esto de tener hijos adolescentes es un caos- _cuando entrare a la preparatoria..?

-bueno pues en 1 semana comienzan las clases para ustedes, ya arreglamos con el director el asunto de entrar tarde al semestre, y mañana tu tía Alice tiene pensado ir a comprar todo…

-No! por favor no, no, no quiero ir a esas entupidas compras, sabes que odio ir de compras papá, por favor no dejes que me lleven…- _me abrazo muy fuerte para mi, y solo la abrase_

-Esta bien, puedes tu comprar los útiles y ropa tu sola- _le sonreí y vi como su corazón se iba templando_, _pero entonces quien iba a ir con ella. Ella sola ni muerto_

- Gracias, iré con mamá, ella si toma en cuenta lo que le digo- _entonces se oyó un grito desde la sala_

-NO! Edward dile a Alie que no es justo, soy su tía!!!- Oh no… Alice

-Lo siento Alice, la niña se viste sola, llévate a Renesmee apuesto que esa idea si le agrada a ella- _dije sonriéndole a mi hija_

Vimos el Crepúsculo y entonces comencé a cantarle su canción a mi hija. No tardo más que unos cuantos minutos en quedar rendida. La lleve en brazos a su habitación, y me quede mirándola. Se parecía mucho a mí, y es que esto se me hacía raro, pues genéticamente yo no era su padre, también decían que tenía rasgos de Alice.... Entonces ella hablo, pensé que se había despertado.

- Mamá no ese color no me gusta….- _y volvió a soñar_

Sabía que para ella conocer humanos era algo nuevo y atemorizante, hubiera querido que los demás me apoyaran con estudiar en casa, pero ni siquiera Bella me apoyo.

-Ahora entiendo porque dices que era fascinante verme dormir…

Era la voz de mi dulce esposa quien se recostó del otro lado de la cama de Alie

-Mañana tu acompañaras a Alie a comprar su cosas- _dije en tono de "ropa compras, tu las odias" _

-Si estoy de acuerdo, me parece genial. Tengo un presente para ella el cual espero le guste.

Salimos de la habitación con mucho cuidado, y Nessie se recostó tiempo después. Platicamos de qué manera podíamos despistar a los humanos con las supuestas visitas de Alice y los demás. Y mañana Bella acompañaría a Alie sola.

Comenzamos la plática con Mike Newton, y ella termino riéndose, recordando como había rechazado muchas veces a Mike. Y yo las veces que me enojaba el verlo junto a ella.

* * *

esto de quita y pon porque se ve mas apropiado me aburre jaja es broma Sol de Luna nuncame aburre

siempre tengo miles de ideas que me alegra :D gracias por leerla, me agrada que alguien le guste lo que escribo

gracias por sus reviews. Mas reviews nuevo capi con cambios jaja.

Me despido y disfruten de su fin de semana.

·Kazuyo Jimenez·


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son obra de Stephenie Meyer. Alie,Mark,Johan y algun otro personaje nuevo si me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

Recuerdo que nadie tiene permiso de lelvar mi historia a otro foro. pagina. blog para publicarla

no dare permiso a nadie para que no haya repercusiones ni modificaciones a mi historia

* * *

**Tardio pero eh aqui el capi**

**saludos a todos los que leen**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: **"Primer Encuentro"

**Alie Pov**

Me levante cerca de las 9 de la mañana, eso no lo había previsto así que la Tía Alice no lo pudo ver, me dormí con la ropa puesta después de que me levante en la madrugada. Así que solo llame con el pensamiento a papá para que le dijera a mamá que la esperaba en el auto. Me baje por el columpio, bueno es que abajo del columpio había unas escaleras y por ahí encontré mi mejor escapatoria. Me metí a la cochera y me subí al Volvo de mi padre. A escasos segundos hay estaba mi mamá.

-Lista para la fuga - _arranco el auto y salimos rumbo a Port Ángeles._

_Pero salió la voz de la tia Alice._

_-Esta me la pagan!_

-Claro, ahora o nunca mamá!!!!-_ le dije y piso el acelerador entre risas._

Mamá era la única aparte de mis tíos y abuelos que no me trataba como muñeca de cristal. En eso el abuelo Charlie siempre apoyaba a papá, y eran una de las muchas veces que se llevaban de maravilla; Tardamos media hora exactamente en llegar a Port Ángeles. La primera tienda que vimos fue la tienda de útiles, compre mis cuadernos o mas bien una carpeta porque eso de cargar con miles de cuadernos no me agrada mucho.

-Alie que te parece esta?, es morada y le puedes pegar cosas a tu gusto- _con mamá, en realidad era fácil estar con ella, mis gustos eran los mismos._

- Wow mamá esa esta muy bonita, si que gran idea le puedo pegar fotos o algo así- _creo que siempre me gustaría ir de compras si fuera con mi madre, ella si pedía mi opinión. _

Y así seguimos con los lápices y cuadernos, era muy fácil comprarlo todo, ella sabía mis gustos y no trataba de cambiarlos. Eso era lo que amaba de mamá, ella decía que… si yo era feliz ella también. Recordaba que mi madre se sentía extraña en el mundo humano, como si no encajara, pero al conocer a mi padre y su familia sintió como si ella completara un rompecabezas y fuera la pieza exacta; sin embargo yo aceces sentía que mi parte de ese rompecabezas fue reajustada… Porque recordaba que yo naci en otra familia, con padres y todo eso. Aunque solo yo fuera la única pieza que sobrevivió, siempre lo recordaba.

Después fuimos a comprar la ropa, ya vaya que si compramos. Mi estilo no era a la moda, si no la mía propia.

-Que te parece esta chamarra? – _le pregunte_

-Esta muy linda, pero me agradaría mas una azul, resaltarían tus ojos-_ me dijo tomado otra del perchero._

- no digas eso mamá o me llevare todas las chamarras de este color- _me sonroje lo admito, en una casa llena de vampiros no me ocurría muy a menudo__._

-A ver veamos los zapatos- _dijo dirigiéndose a una tienda__._

Vi unos tenis obviamente Converse mis favoritos. Elegí de todos colores, a mamá le pareció bien,., también me compro unos cuantos pares de botas. Ella si usaba zapatillas pero casi siempre las cambiaba por unas botas o unos tenis.

-Mira estos están súper padres mamá, apuesto que te verías muy bien con ellos –_le dije muy emocionada mostrándole unas botas negras._

-Pues si eh, esto me han gustado me los llevare.

Pagamos, la diminuta cuenta, porque apostaría todos mis ahorros a que mi Tía Alice abría gastado lo doble o si no lo cuádruple. Llevaba mi celular y como siempre, quería una foto del recuerdo. Una señora nos tomo una foto y dijo algo muy raro.

-Vaya para ser hermanas se ven muy lindas- _dijo la mujer sonriendo__._

- Este.. No somos hermanas.. Ella es mi mamá- _dije un poco apenada, este no era mi día, ya van dos sonrojos._

-Vaya pues dígame el secreto- _dijo la mujer sorprendida_

-Sea muy feliz, y disfrute a su familia- _le contesto mi mamá sonriendo y me tomo de la mano y salimos del lugar._

La verdad eso era cierto, ese era la clave para mi, ser feliz, y en realidad lo era no necesitaba nada mas. El estar con ellos me hacia feliz la mayoría de mi tiempo cuando no recordaba que era "adoptada", a veces desearía que mi madre hubiera estado embarazada de gemelas y yo fuera una de ellas…

Contada la ropa y útiles nuevos mi mamá recordó que había que renovar identidades, así que iría de nuevo con J. Jenks para mi acta de nacimiento, credenciales de tipo sanguino, etc.

Le pedí que me dejara en Port Ángeles, pues había escuchado que tenía un parque muy lindo. Me dejo sin objeción prometió regresar por mi antes del crepúsculo.

-Alie toma este obsequio. Se que no te gustan los regalos como a mi, pero mande a hacerlo especialmente para ti…- _me dio una cajita negra._

Lo abrí y ahí estaba una preciosa joya. Era plateada, con el escudo de la familia, pero se veía muy fino creí que lo podría romper.

-Una Cullen por siempre –_ me dijo mi madre- _Espero te guste, le eh puesto una foto de la familia, y una con tu padre, Renesmee y yo. Que te parece?

-Es muy hermoso mamá muchas gracias- _no dudo y me lo coloco en el cuello._

-Yo sabía que te gustaría, sabes que no importa donde estés… Siempre iremos contigo, te amo hija. Aunque se que a veces te sientes fuera del lugar, recuerda que a mi no me importa haberte tenido en mi vientre, yo te cuide cuando te enfermaste, vele tus noches cuando tenias pesadillas, y eso para mi es ser tu madre. Bueno me voy antes de que se haga tarde OK- _me dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- _Te quiero Alie.

Arranco el carro y yo me adentre al parque. La verdad se habían quedado cortos con aquella descripción, era un lugar muy bonito, me recordaba a la película de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas". Las flores a pesar del clima lluvioso, eran de tonos coloridos, de diferente tipo. Se respiraba una paz. No dude en sacar mi teléfono…. Pero entonces la pantalla del celular capto algo más que flores de colores.

Eran 2, los reconocí con tan solo verlos… Eran ellos sin duda, sus ojos color carmesí los delataban, además de esas capas negras. Era obvio que yo si los distinguía pero ellos a mi no. El hielo lo rompió la pequeña chica de cabellos castaño claro que me sonreía, aunque ella quería causar otra impresión con esa sonrisa. Oh rayos… que demonios hacían los "VULTURIS" aquí.

-Oh Alec mira que tenemos aquí. Wow estamos de suerte esta es una buena carnada- _dijo la chica mirándome como comida- _huele exquisitamente bien.

_-_Si estamos de suerte-_mis pensamientos no tenían una coherencia. Ese era mi fin.. Acaso no podía ni siquiera decirles adiós a mis padres… Pero al mirar a aquel chicho de ojos carmesís me miro atónito. Algo más que miedo recorrió mi cuerpo._

-Hola Alec, Hola Jane… - _demonios como me salió la voz, tan normal como si ni siquiera estuviera atemorizada frente a esos dos vampiros._

Ahora ellos reflejaban en su cara sorpresa? O temor?, porque no corría y gritaba. Eso haría una persona cuerda no?. Así que me seguían mirando sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Tu.. tu nos conoces acaso chiquilla?! – _dijo el chico de cabello rubio oscuro._

Claro ellos no me conocían, que le iba a decir: Mucho gusto soy humana, vivo con los Cullen y se su secreto?!. Eso era llevarme a todos con una sentencia de muerte en las caras. Pude imaginarme como les harían daño. Mucho daño, no… no eso nunca primero prefería morir.

-Claro no me recuerdan, que memoria tan vacía para ser vampiros, soy Re…Renesmee- _genial ahora fingía ser mi hermana. Miente mejor…_

-Como.. Pero tu… No tenías el cabello café y los ojos color chocolate?

-Vaya que si recuerdan – _pero con que claridad podía mentir, no sabía que tenía habilidad pues nunca le había mentido a nadie- _A si mi cabello pues esta teñido, me eh aburrido del café y mis ojos… Pues con la dieta que llevo se han vuelto así.

- Wow te ves muy bien, apuesto que a Aro le agradara saber de ti- _me dijo la chica ya un poco en confianza__._

-Claro salúdenmelo, saben yo solo venía a ver una cosas, pero tengo que regresar a casa- _oh mierda y mamá, ya se me estaban saliendo mis mentiras…_

-Tu don es magnifico, lastima que lo despilfarres estando en una vida sedentaria- _rió el chico, pero no sonó muy sincero._

-Pero venga mostrarlo, yo nunca lo probé, lo podrías hacer una ves – _PROBLEMAS.__.__. Yo no tenía esa habilidad, ahora si pensé para mis adentros estoy muerta._

-Pues… Yo les tengo una mala noticia que le tendrán que llevar a su amo, eh perdido el don, tal ves se deba a que lo deje de usar por mucho tiempo, pero sigo siendo inmortal al menos -_que…. que yo que acababa de decirles? _

-Una verdadera lastima…- _decía Jane- _si estuvieras en la guardia tu don hubiera sido magnifico_._

-Pues nos tenemos que marchar, solo veníamos de caza, lamentamos el problemilla- _dijo sonriendo el chico._

- Vale no hay problema… Espero verlos otro día- _entonces ella se me acerco y me beso la mejilla, lo peor es que no sentí nada feo, sentía un beso de cariño, sin rencor, acaso uno de ellos podía todavía querer?_

-Cuídate, y espero vuelva tu don, era muy magnifico- _se volteo para mirarme, esa mirada no era tierna cargada de dolor, era dulce… cálida._

Desaparecieron de mi vista en pocos minutos. Y ahí estaba yo helada por aquel extraño encuentro. Que debía hacer o decir. No podía quedarme callada. Así que mi salvación fue mi hermana, debía contarle todo. Porque los finales felices no existen, deberían de dejar de decir en los cuentos que si.

Mi madre llego a escasos minutos de la partida de aquellos vampiros... Me subí al coche normal, y regresamos a la casa, Le pedí a mamá que me dejara el escudo porque ya me estaba acostumbrando a que papá adivinara lo que pensaba.

Corrí hasta mi habitación, mi hermana estaba en el balcón así que la tome y le tape la boca.

-TE CALLAS!!! Porque te tengo que decir algo muy importante- _ella asintió con la cabeza y me miro como si estuviera loca._

Mentimos y dijimos que íbamos a ir a La Push a ver las olas, todos se creyeron la historia, pero yo quería decirle lo que me había sucedido. Acaso así iba a acabar, fingiendo ser mi hermana, por salvar a mi familia. Me descubrirían, de eso no había ninguna duda, yo no podía engañar a Aro… serias más fácil si hubiera alguna forma de que no leyera el alma con tan solo tocar a alguien….

* * *

Alie ya conocio a Alec... Esperemos vaya bien no?

Aqui un adelanto:

-Piensa con la maldita cabeza!!, mamá no es buena peleando con todo y escudo. Son muchos en la guardia..

- Por supuesto que estoy pensando Anabella, y no dejare que hagas una tontería por salvar algo que todavía no sabemos si esta en peligro_…- y no sabíamos que riesgoso seria que los Vulturis supieran su versión de Alie_

- Peligro de que?! – _bufó una voz_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Os pido una disculpa ya que hace buen tiempo que no subo nada en mis historias. Eh tenido dificultades al usar una compu estos meses, ya que estoi estudiando mucho y en ests vacaciones no tuve computadora, actualizare un poco mas seguido, es posibl que cada 2 o 3 semanas.**

**Les dejo este capitulo que espero os guste :) gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: **"Preguntas, respuestas y valiosos regalos?"

**Renesmee Pov**

Mi tonta hermana, me asustó mucho cuando entro corriendo a la habitación, salimos inventando que queríamos ir a La Push. Si me encontraba a Jacob por su culpa y peor aun a el se le ocurría unírsenos, Alie me las iba a pagar; Pero eso paso a segundo termino cuando vi su cara en el trayecto. Mamá nos fue a dejar a la playa, dijo que el toque de queda era las 11 pm.

Bajamos por unas rocas, y nos sentamos en un extremo solitario de la playa; No pasaba nadie así que creo que ella pensó que era mejor así.

No hable solo me limite a tocar su mejilla y mostrarle una imagen dándole a entender que quería saber que era lo que le ocurría.

-Una pesadilla, sabía que papá tenía razón al decir que ellos no tardarían en regresar- _dijo con la mirada hacia las olas._

-Que viste.., o mas bien a quien?- _le dije ya comenzaba a preocuparme que le había ocurrido_

-Los niños que relataba mi padre, la adoración de Aro….- _dijo temblando al nombrar ese nombre_

-Como… cuando!, No te hirieron verdad- _como era posible eso, le habrían amenazado._

-Hoy, cuándo mamá fue a ver a J. Jenks y la espere en el parque. Me vieron pero les mentí, dije que yo eras tu… Y me creyeron; Dije que habías perdido el don- _decía entre sollozos_

-Se lo creyeron? Que bueno- _me alegre al saber que no la había descubierto_

-Es que no entiendes?, y si vuelven, que pasara si nos ven a las dos- _decía temblando_

-Nada no pasara nada, no dejaremos que te hagan daño lo entiendes?- _le dije con la voz alta y fuerte_

-Eres idiota Renesmee Carlie Cullen!, o las compras te han vaciado el cerebro?- _callo y antes de que le contestara añadió- _Que no vez, si ellos descubren la verdad, los lastimaran a todos, solo por mi.

- No, no pasara nada con mamá al lado- _le dije sin pensarlo_

-Piensa con la maldita cabeza!, mamá no es buena peleando con todo y escudo. Son muchos en la guardia..

- Por supuesto que estoy pensando Anabella, y no dejare que hagas una tontería por salvar algo que todavía no sabemos si esta en peligro_…- y no sabíamos que riesgoso seria que los Vulturis supieran su versión de Alie_

- Peligro de que? – _bufó una voz_

**Alie POV**

Se lo conté todo.. No se lo podía ocultar. Sus respuestas fueron un poco estúpidas pero, tenía razón si no nos habían descubierto eso era bueno.

- Peligro de que? – _bufó una voz_

-Am nada, hablaba de la ropa, es que me harte de las compras obligatorias- _le dije a Jacob que nos miraba con duda en los ojos…_

-Si es cierto, Alie no soporto y se puso a lloriquear- _me toco la mejilla con una imagen de "hablamos después"._

-No gustan ir a mi casa y ver una película? Anda que dicen chicas- _nos dijo Jacob efusivo como siempre._

- Lo lamento Jake pero el lunes comenzamos la escuela, y todavía nos faltan algunas cosas- _esta vez fui yo quien le dio la negativa al pobre Jacob_

-de acuerdo, pero si empiezan mal las clases no me culpen- _nos dijo con una sonrisa, que fácil era fingir decía yo para mi._

Jacob nos dejo como a las 10:30 a la casa. Saludo a todos y se fue. Mi padre nos recibió un poco raro, bueno eso pensé del recibimiento que me dio a mi, igual mamá

-Por que no vamos al estudio Alie, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo- _conmigo?, ya me descubrieron, era seguro que ya me había leído el pensamiento. Como carajos iba a decirles todo._

Llegamos al estudio del abuelo, y sentí que me desmayaba cuando vi aquel retrato con esas 3 personas que trataba no recordar sus nombres…

-Te sientes bien hija!- _me dijo mi padre tomándome en sus brazos_

-Estoy bien es solo que me duele mi cabeza por el olor a gasolina de la camioneta de Jacob… papá- _le dije zafándome de el, tal ves podía mentirle a todos menos a el. A el no_

-Bueno Alie- _empezó mamá- _ya te di mi regalo, o bueno parte de el. Tu padre y yo lo hemos pensado, y queremos darte este baúl- _señalándome un baúl de color negro _

-Pues hay podré acomodar mi ropa, mis cosas- _dije en tono normal, pues para que mas yo quería un baúl. Hay no cabían esos dos vampiros…_

- buen plan pero revisa lo que hay ahí dentro- _me dijo tomándome la mano mi padre y colocándola en el baúl_

Lo abrí y precisamente no estaba lleno…

- Wow pues si que esta lleno- _irónica yo_

-Ahí mi boba hija- _con su mano jalo una especie de compartimiento, y hay no estaba vació precisamente_

-Libros?- _había muchos de color negro, y unos rojos._

- Bueno yo diría diarios, son de tu madre y míos, nadie nunca los ah leído, y pues sabemos que eres como un cofre y los cuidaras bien. Así tal ves no lo se a lo mejor te harás mas autosuficiente de mi…

- Lo que tu papá quiere decir es que, estamos compartiendo nuestros recuerdos contigo…

- Yo.. Yo no se que decirles, les agradezco pero no creo que a Renesmee le parezca buena idea. Yo se que – _cuando dije eso sentí como si alguien me hubiera cortado en rodajas- _yo no soy su verdadera... hija y ella si lo es, así que merece saberlo o tenerlos…

- No digas eso- _dijo mi mamá con tristeza- _se que no somos tus padres biológicos, pero escúchame, eres mi hija y siempre lo serás, lo fuiste desde el momento en que me dijiste mamá y a Edward papá… Si no se los damos a Nessie es porque se que ella no lo vera de la misma manera que tu, lo tomara como leer una revista que no es de modas y vera algo que no será de su agrado…

- Yo no puedo, no…

-Tómalos al menos, lo guardaremos como un secreto, vale?

-Esta bien.. Pero no se si deba leerlos- _lo dije con voz cortante._

-Bueno al menos consérvalos… - _dijo mi padre un poco triste_

-de acuerdo… bueno me iré a dormir, tengo sueño aww – _esta bien solo actué porque no quería que mi padre viera en mis ojos lo que ocultaba._

Me fui a mi cuarto y cuando llegue hay estaba aquel cofre, sabía que no era de mi incumbencia leer aquello que no era mío aun con su permiso, así que abrí el cofre y metí mi laptop en el hueco que faltaba para llenar en el compartimiento, luego metí montones de chucherías. Me metí a mi cama y no pude cerrar los ojos. Incluso escuchaba los ronquidos de mi hermana. No podía dormir, sabiendo que tenía en mi mente esos dos ojos color carmesí de aquel cuadro.

* * *

Eh dicho q esto d los diarios es algo q servira en la historia, ya que en esta parte nos damos cuenta que Nessie no tiene idea de la vida de Bella respecto a su relacion con Jacob ni lo ocurrido con el. A Alie opino que le servira de estimulo para saber que hacer con lo q le esta ocurriendo. Mas aadelante veran la relacion de Alie con Alec mas apegada :)

Os veo luego.

Kaz. J


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: **"Primer día de clases"

**Alie POV**

Estos últimos días me eh levantado a causa de mis pesadillas… Siempre esos ojos de color carmesí con ese rostro de venganza, y mi familia sufriendo… Nadie sabía porque mis pesadillas, bueno Nessie si, por eso siempre se pasaba a mi cama para estar conmigo. Los diarios ni siquiera los habían tomado; Hoy el día amaneció soleado, y me metí a bañar lo más rápido que pude. No salude y fui a la cocina.

-Niñas les tenemos una sorpresa!- _la voz de mi madre era una octava mas alta de lo normal, ya que tal ves se había fijado de mi falta de atención hacía los demás._

- Dilo que es!- _decía Nessie con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara_

- Les daremos un carro.. Bueno en estos días no las podremos ir a dejar, y eh hablado con su madre y ella piensa que mientras menos las sobreproteja mejor.- _esta idea se le debía de agradecer a mamá._

Sentí que me daba las llaves sonriendo

- A mi?... –_ lo admito no me emocionaba mucho la bronca que se avecinaba_

-No es justo porque le dan el coche a Anabella?- _si ya olía bronca, cuando me llamaba Anabella era que se estaba enojando._

-Ella no utilizara el carro para su beneficio personal Renesmee, tu lo tomarías y saldrías corriendo a cada tienda que encontrases, o salir para tu libertinaje - _dijo mi madre_

- Hmpf – _Si… me lo iba a echar en cara en el carro- _de acuerdo, de acuerdo además no se manejar y la primera vez que lo hice no me gusto.

-Bueno ya váyanse o se les hará tarde…- _dijo mi padre en tono autoritario- _Por cierto Alie después de clases podrías avisarme cuando llegues.. Necesito hablar contigo..

- Aaa si claro yo te aviso- _le sonreí, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo_

Bajamos a la cochera y encendí el coche. Llegamos en 15 minutos, debí haber adivinado que el carro que nos dieran no fuera ostentoso. Como siempre habían acertado, era el volvo plateado de mi padre, le habían cambiado el color. Este era el 3° que tenía papá y nos lo daría.

Al llegar comenzamos a notar las miradas. Nessie decía que seria una buena idea tomar las mismas clases, así sería fácil estudiar.

- Preparada? – _preguntó sonriendo_

- Claro… - _dije_

Bajamos del auto y entonces sentí lo que eran las verdaderas miradas acosadoras…

-Hola.. Ustedes son las Cullen – _no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación de aquella chica de cabello café claro._

- Pues ese es nuestro apellido… Pero nuestros nombres son Renesmee y Alie! – _dijo Renesmee_

- A ok, Mucho Gusto! Mi nombre es Ashley Stanley. Mi hermana Jessica iba con sus papás en la preparatoria- _Stanley.. Stanley a ya recuerdo, era la chica chismosa que papá una vez menciono._

-igualmente Ashley- _le dije dirigiéndome a la entrada de la escuela.._

En eso sentí un golpe en la cabeza, era una bola de nieve?... Solo sentí el golpe y me dirigí a la puerta.

- lo siento, perdónanos esa iba para la tía Ashley- _tía? Esos chicos no eran mas jóvenes que ella, eran altos eso si, con el cabello rubio._

-Les eh dicho que en la escuela no me digan así!- _refunfuño- _que a mi hermana se le haya antojado tener 2 horribles mocosos no significa que tenga que sentirme una anciana

Lo admito fue muy gracioso ver como la cara de Ashley se iba poniendo morada, así que rompimos el hielo con unas cuantas risas.

-Bueno las llevaremos a la oficina para que les den sus horarios- _dijo uno de los gemelos, el que tenía el cuerpo un poco más musculoso._

Nos adentramos a la escuela y caminamos una par de pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina. Era pequeña, en una especie de mostrador se encontraba una señora como de uno 30 y tantos años de cabellos rojizo.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo?- _nos pregunto con una sonrisa_

-A si muchas gracias, Mi nombre es Alie Cullen y esta es mi hermana Renesmee, veníamos a recoger nuestros horarios-

- Por supuesto, aquí mismo los tengo tómenlos por favor- _nos señalo 2 sobres de color amarillo_

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable –_le contesto mi hermana con una sonrisa_

- ah si de nada fue un placer- _dijo la señora un poco aturdida_

Salimos de la oficina eh inmediatamente Nessie saco los dos horarios de los dos sobres y empezó el berrinche…

-Que como! No es posible Alie en 2 clases tu no estas conmigo!- _decía gritoneando_

-Haber dime en cuales…- _yo pensaba en cual era el problema.._

- Tu no tienes Trigonometría! Ni tampoco Física!- _gruño? Esperen un momento mi hermana me gruño?- _Claro. claro, esto seguro tiene que meter a papá, el sabe que odio estas materias porque no doy una!

-Te podrías calmar!. Media escuela se esta dando cuenta de tu berrinche!- _le dije- _ya no tienes 5 años compórtate por favor…

-Este bien. Tal vez me excedí un poco- _y se comenzó a calmar_

Paramos las clases siempre con una presentación: Nos llamamos… , venimos de… , mis padres son… y cosas por el estilo. Así estuvimos, algunos chicos nos miraban de manera extraña, al término de la clase para ir al comedor aparecieron Johan y Mark, los gemelos que anteriormente nos acompañaron por los horarios.

-Como les ah ido chicas?- _preguntaron los 2 con curiosidad_

-Pues bien… eso creo, solo que algunos chicos nos miran raro

Entonces sentí que alguien ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro

- A no se preocupen, no dejaremos que nadie se pase de listos con ustedes- _me dijo Johan, aunque su abrazo no me molesto, sentía lo mismo si fuera uno de mis tíos._

- Bueno y que vamos a desayunar?- _nos dirigimos a la fila, para comprar el desayuno_

La lista de todo lo que había era tan grande.. Nessie solo dijo que quería un sándwich y un refresco (si ella también come lo mismo que un humano). Antes de que pudiera escoger alguien lo hizo por mí.

- Ah nos puede dar 2 rebanadas de pizza y un par de refrescos- _que? Yo alguien a baaa_

Extendí mi mano para darle un billete..

-Acaso estas loca?. Yo pago el desayuno de las 2, véanlo como una bienvenida- _me dijo Johan guiñándome el ojo _

-Solo por hoy! Mañana ya no seré tan nueva - _le dije sonriendo_

Nos sentamos en la mesa cercana a la puerta de emergencia. Hay Ashley comenzó con sus preguntas, donde vivíamos, porque el cambio, que nos gustaba y muchas mas cosas que solo Nessie contestaba y yo solo asentía con la cabeza. Al término cuando tocaron el timbre regresamos a las clases que nos tocaban.

Eran temas fáciles de hecho algunos mi padre me los había enseñado ya. En literatura la verdad era muy aburrida; No porque no me agradara leer, si no que estaban leyendo "Sueño de una noche de verano". Y ese libro ya lo había leído miles de veces, así que solo miraba la ventana.

A la salida de mi clase me esperaban mis 4 acompañantes del día. Ya nos teníamos que regresar a casa. Al menos no tenía el estado zombi de los días pasados, Eso se los debía a los gemelos…

-bueno chicos nos vemos mañana!- _les sonreí y me subí al auto_

- Si ¡! – _nos decían Johan y Mark, Ashley nos había dado su número para estar en contacto _

Renesmee se subió y encendí el auto, el trayecto a casa fue la plática de Nessie de ver tantos chicos guapos, y haber hecho unas cuantas amigas en sus clases. Yo solo le pude decir que me divertí. Llegamos y estacione el coche, nos bajamos y dirigimos a la cocina.

- Como les fue niñas? – _pregunto el tío Jasper_

-Súper! Hoy hice muchas amigas- _decía Nessie mientras bailaba- _Conocimos muchas personas, aunque la clase de trigonometría y física no fueron mis favoritas

- y Tu Alie a ti que te pareció?- _me preguntaba la tía rose y antes de que pudiera contestarle alguien interrumpió_

- No, primero pasa a al estudio, recuerda que ibas a ir a buscarme…- _mi padre dijo y me tomo mi mano dirigiéndome a el estudio._

Ya podía escuchar algo que me quería decir. Mi comportamiento raro..

- Sabes Alie, aunque tu hermana Renesmee y tu lo quisieron ocultar ya me di cuenta- _demonios se dio cuenta como cuando porque?_

-Ayer escuche un grito tuyo – _hay le dije a Nessie que me cubriera la boca si eso pasaba_

-Yo papá bueno lo siento, es qué mira que…

-No hija yo pensé que podrías con esto, si es por la escuela mira si quieres deja de ir, ya veré como me las arreglo con tu madre…

La escuela? Como? el pensaba que le tenía miedo a la escuela?

-No padre, bueno ya vi que no es tan mala- _le dije con un suspiro_

-Me alegro mucho mi pequeña- _no pareció muy convencido- _los humanos pueden ser muy metiches por decirlo así_. _Tomate las coas con calma, pero ahora ve a comer.

_- _Si claro. Te apartare un puma

Al final me subí a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea, la verdad es que se me había olvidado lo de días pasados, y cuando menos me fije eran las 10 PM. Todavía me quedaba tiempo para hacer algo. Así que abrí aquel cofre y saque uno de los diarios color negro y comencé a leer.

Ese era el diario de mi padre… Relataba cuando abandono a mamá por su bien… Yo no preguntaba de esa parte porque veía sus ojos tristes. Lo comprendí cada palabra que escribió, sin más me quede dormida.

Soñando con esa noche en que le dijo Adiós y el dolor que sintió al dejarla hay…


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: **"Tengo un don?"

**Alie POV**

Soy una maldita mentirosa, según yo no iba a leer esos diarios.. Y aquí me tienen leyéndolos. Ya vi como se sentían mis 2 padres por su separación, me levante al otro día con lágrimas en la cara.

De repente sentí una mano que tomaba mi cara…

-Porque lloras?- me pregunto mi papá alarmado

-Es que bueno, perdóname- _le dije con la voz entrecortada- _leí tus diarios, y busque los de mamá y vi cuando… bueno ustedes… tu… le dijiste Adiós.. – _genial me fallo la voz al final_

- Pero porque me pides perdón, si fuimos nosotros quienes te pedimos que los leyeras- _y me abrazo y me beso la frente_

-Es que vi como sufrías y mamá también….- _sollocé- _eso no fue justo, porque… porque tenían que sufrir si ustedes se aman

-Buena pregunta…- _y dio una risa_ – Yo creo que fue un paso importante, para saber que no podíamos vivir uno sin el otro- _me levanto la cara con su mano- _y al final venos... Somos tan felices, fuimos bendecidos al tenerlas a ustedes dos con nosotros. Volveríamos a sufrir si al final las tuviéramos a ustedes…

- Pero… bueno este bien- _le dije limpiándome las lágrimas- _

- Ves.. Esta es la razón por la que tú puedes leer estos diarios – _limpiándome también las lágrimas- _tu no solo los lees, también los sientes.

- Bueno, esta bien- _me levante de la cama y fui a cambiarme_

Durante mi trayecto a la escuela, Nessie iba diciéndome que quedo con Ashley de ir en pleno miércoles a Seattle. Porque las dos niñas habían visto unas chamarras padrísimas y las querían comprar, y claro yo iba a ser el chofer personal de las dos. Le dije que si solo porque yo quería comprar un libro que nos había dejado el profesor de Literatura llamado: "Letters from the inside" de John Marsden***. **Como la trama que puso fue buena decidí comprarlo en lugar de buscarlo en Google.

-Hola Alie! Renesmee!- _Grito Ashley con esa chillona voz- _ya le dijiste Nessie?

- SI! y acepto Ash! – _le dijo mi hermana. Se tomaron del brazo y siguieron su conversación rumbo a la clase… Conversación a la que no le puse atención_

Entonces… Choque contra una chica de ojos color café y cabello del mismo color

-Discúlpame…Soy una torpe – _me dijo la chica_

-La culpa es mía no venía fijándome al caminar- _le dije en lo que le devolvía sus cuadernos_

-Mucho Gusto! Mi nombre es Katherine Cheney- _me extendió la mano y yo también_

-Igualmente soy Alie Cullen- _y le sonreí, extrañamente esta chica si que me agradaba, y no se vestía como Ashley_

-Bueno me tengo que ir me toca Biología…

-Parece que tenemos suerte a mi también me toca esa clase- _le volví a sonreír_

-Enserio? Bueno pues vamos compañera

Tengo tan buena suerte, que la compañera que ayer había faltado en esa clase era ella. Platicamos acerca de nuestros colores favoritos. Autores, música y más cosas. También salió a relucir que su mamá era amiga de la mía en la preparatoria. Sabía que ella iba a ser una buena amiga.

-Bueno y que tal si mañana vienes con mi hermana, su amiga y conmigo a Seattle ellas van a ir a comprar ropa, pero nosotras podemos ir a la biblioteca?- _le dije entusiasmada, bueno nunca había tenido una amiga- _que me dices?

- Pues me gustaría. Solo que mañana te digo porque tendré que pedir permiso vale?- _me dijo_

- claro no hay ningún problema- _si ella me dijera que no si me sentiría sola al lado de mi hermana adicta a las compras…_

Sorprendente ella estaba en todas las clases conmigo, le dije que si quería desayunar conmigo y acepto, me contó que la verdad no tenía amigos y prefería desayunar afuera. Yo le dije que ella podía desayunar siempre conmigo.

Y así paso el desayuno. Johan y Mark nos hicieron reír mucho a Katherine y a mí poniéndole hongos a la comida de Ashley. La verdad los chicos que se sentaban a un lado de nuestra mesa también se rieron.

Las clases se me fueron rápidas platicando con ella. Era una persona muy dulce y amable.

Renesmee me dijo que iba a ir a casa de Ashley por que así terminarían más rápido la tarea de física, aunque yo sabía que a ninguna de las dos les importaba. Así que las deje a las dos en casa de Ashley. Yo me encamine a casa. Y entonces…

Vi a aquellos 2 chicos de aquella vez pero ahora estaban acechando a una chica. QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN EN FORKS!

- Alec! Jane!- _les grite de inmediato y la chica se percato de su presencia y parecía confundida así que se fue hacia otra dirección de la calle_

- Hola – _me dijo Jane dándome besos en las mejillas- _sentimos cazar cerca de aquí pero es que tenemos mucha hambre…-_eso me dio un escalofrió_

-Entiendo.. Solo que papá no entenderá de la misma manera- _le dije sonriendo ocultando el temor que en realidad sentía_

-Que gusto me da verte- _parecía sincera- _No le hemos dicho a Aro que te hemos visto de nuevo.. Por alguna extraña razón cuando tomamos su mano el no se percato de ese encuentro, y ah sido divertido.

- Vaya entonces no le dijeron que me han visto? – _les pregunte, porque acaso el no había visto ese pensamiento_

- No la verdad no le hemos dicho- _me dedico una sonrisa- _es que tal vez... no queremos..

Esta vez cuando mira a Alec me sentía un tanto extraña. Ahora que lo veía detenidamente el me parecía guapo… Su cara me parecía hermosa o buena como si nunca hubiera visto nada así. Admito que aunque mire sus ojos de color carmesí no me dieron miedo, era como si sintiera la necesidad de tocarlo… Abrazarlo tal vez… Como olería?

- Y que a mi no me dedicas ni un abrazo- _me dijo el…Supuse que me puse roja porque sentí como me hervía la sangre_

Me abrazo, pero sentí diferente al los abrazos a los que estaba acostumbrada, sentía como sí nunca quisiera dejar de hacer eso, como si fuera necesidad, pero note cuando me dio un beso en la frente… Y me dijo

-Que bonita eres…- _creo no se percato que lo dijo porque se volteo a mirar para otro lado…_

-Vaya, vaya les recuerdo que no están solos- _decía Jane conteniendo una risillas _

Por instinto me aleje de el… Que estaba haciendo... Ellos eran el enemigo y el mentía. Querían a mi hermana en su estúpida guardia. Era una trampa… si seguro.

Pero era tarde.. Ya sabía que me pasaba… Era una estúpida, de todos los vampiros, humanos lobos o cualquier especie.. Me tenía que gustar el, porque?

Maldita era mi vida… Ahora si me sentía como Julieta con su Romeo. Me tuve que enamorar de un Vulturi y uno de los que ese amaba. Acaso la vida nunca dejaría de ponerle problemas a mi familia?

-Te sientes bien Renesmee?- _me toco el brazo Alec y me zafe- _que tienes que te pasa?

-Nada… Yo no… - _que no iba a echar a perder la farsa ni loca- _no me siento bien debo irme, saben si no llego los buscaran y querrán seguirlos…

- oh de acuerdo… En ese caso nos vamos, espero verte pronto – _me dedico una sonrisa_

-Si ah de acuerdo.. Hasta entonces- _mi voz sonaba nerviosa así que creo que logre disimular_

Me metí al carro y solo pude conducir hasta el sendero cerca de casa, pare el auto y me baje. Camine, bueno no recuerdo hacia que dirección… Pero comenzaba a anochecer y el frío caía duro cerca de la casa .. Así que no se si era que estaba cansada o que las lágrimas ya no me dejaban ver más haya… Que me pare cerca de un árbol y me recosté en la hierba a llorar, llorar de coraje porque yo sabía que ese sentimiento que descubrí era malo.. Yo no podía sentir eso hacia alguien como el…

Me tome la cara con mis manos mojadas y desee no pensar en eso, que no sintiera eso. Sabía que aunque lo deseara tarde o temprano mi padre me descubriría en mis pensamientos… Me dormí de tanto llorar… No se si fueron horas o días la verdad no me importo el tiempo

De mi sueño solo era vagar en la oscuridad, sin nadie ni nada, al final había dos caminos en uno estaba Alec y en el otro mi padre y madre. Me levante de Golpe!

- No, No olvida!- _gritaba y me tocaba la cabeza_

De repente 2 manos duras me sacaron de mi estado de shock!

-Cálmate hija, todo esta bien. Tu estas a salvo- _me dijo en tono preocupado_

Mi padre me llevo en brazos a la casa. Aun sollozando me recostó en mi cama… Todos estaban preocupados, mi abuelito Carlisle me revisaba todo lo que podía. Aunque mi dolor no era físico bueno tal vez si pero acaso había algo que curara el dolor del corazón. Pase 1 semana así, No hablaba, no quería comer.. Sabía que no solo me estaba dañando a mi misma si no también a mi papá y a mi familia entera. Hasta Katherine iba a visitarme, me leía algunos libros, y me decía que me recuperaba, que todos me necesitaban. Renesmee solo se limitaba a abrazarme.

Un día sin darse cuenta mi padre estaba charlando con mi mamá, mi abuelo Carlisle y la tía Alice

- Que creen que le haya pasado- _en su vos se notaba su tristeza- _nunca la había visto así, incluso aunque le quitaste el escudo.. Yo no puedo saber que piensa es como si no pensara en lo que le hace daño o lo que la lastima y la obliga a estar en ese estado, al momento que quiero leer su pensamiento piensa en mi o en bella y no creo que eso la haga ponerse así.

- No lo se Edward, eh tratado de ver en su futuro pero es como Renesmee… ahora no puedo ver nada, ella esta confundida, no escoge un camino fijo para llevar su vida…

- A mi no me interesa si vez su futuro o no Alice, quiero que deje de estar en ese estado- _es que de plano tenía un aspecto horrendo- _mírala si no fuera porque podemos oír su corazón cualquier humano pensaría que esta muerta! – _parecía como si llorara pero claro mi mamá no podía llorar_

Ahora me sentía culpable y confundida aun mas, como el no leía en mi pensamiento todo, y porque mi tía Alice no me podía ver. Cuando salieron de mi habitación entonces comprendí algo…. Me toque la cabeza y repetía tengo un don! Y después quise no volver a pensar en ello. Mi padre no había subido al oír o a lo mejor no lo escucho; Quien lo iba a decir una humana con un don. Me parecía increíble pero cierto… Alguna vez escuche una plática acerca de esto con mi abuelito.

Observe por la puerta y no se encontraba nadie a la vista. Corrí hasta toparme con mi padre, que estaba hincado mirando hacía el río.

-Padre! - _lo abrasé y solo pude pensar en lo mucho que los quería a todos- _perdóname, no quise asustarte.

- Tranquila.. Ya estas bien- _decía mientras me cargaba- _y eso es lo que mas me importa ahora

Tal vez así podía salvarlos. Mi don funcionaba con otros, acaso Alec no había dicho que su amo no escucho nada en sus pensamientos. Si algo se complicaba yo podía tapar cualquier rastro. Nadie les haría daño ni a ellos ni a nadie. Mi don funcionaba cubriendo o borrando los pensamientos de otros y míos.

Con los días me iba recuperando, me había quitado la idea de la persona que estaba enamorada, pero me sentía feliz por descubrir una salvación ante cualquier problema que ocurriera con aquellos vampiros. Se podría decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todos pensaron que era una especie de infección y realmente se lo tragaron, mi papá no me preguntaba del tema, además mamá no se lo permitía.

Decidí hacer de mi cómplice a una persona muy especial para mí…. Renesmee

Un día nos saltamos las clases y fuimos a Port Ángeles a platicar, le conté mi teoría, y lo que sentía por Alec, ella asentía mientras le contaba.

-Pero Bueno Alie…Tu crees que sea bueno que bueno te guste ese- _me dijo – _yo se que no, bueno, si tal ves, es que no creo que este sentimiento te traiga algo bueno

-Yo se que esta mal, pero si tu me ayudas… El tiempo hará que me guste otro- _mentí- _por eso tengo que aprender a dominar mi habilidad, además recuerdas que el otro día dijiste que escuchaste mi vos en tu mente?

-Si.. Bueno eso creí escuchar-_ me contesto pensativa- _aunque puede que también tengas esa habilidad

La charla siguió y siguió, hasta que anocheció y regresamos a casa, hay antes toque a Nessie para que ese pensamiento fuera borrado… Y funciono, yo quería dominar esta habilidad para si algún día la necesitara para protegerlos. Los ayudaría… Ahora solo deseaba dormir… ya que utilizar mi habilidad me cansaba.


End file.
